A Special Surprise
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Dean enlists Clark's help to give their father's a very special surprise. Family/Friendship/Some humour Clark/Dean Ed/Greg


**Title: A Special Surprise **

**Summary:** Dean enlists Clark's help to give their father's a very special surprise. Clark/Dean Ed/Greg

**Disclaimer: **Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol sadly I own nothing FP related except my well used DVD's which you can't have :)

**A/N:** Okay so was watching Slow Burn the other day and got an idea for this OS – a small break from all the current angst (Choices) and action (ODG)

**~Dedicated to Lori Zurbrigg – hope you like it~**

* * *

"Clark gone already?" Ed asks as he walks into the kitchen, uttering a small thank you to his wife upon taking the steaming cup of coffee.

"He and Dean had to do something."

"Seriously? At this time on a Friday morning?"

"Seriously. He was up and said he had something to do."

"Yeah like what?" Ed inquires as Sophie shrugs. "You don't know?"

"You'll hafta ask him later."

"But you know?"

"Ask him later."

"Okay," Ed replies slowly, a frown still adorning his forehead as he finishes his coffee, kisses his wife and then heads out the door to work; his mind still trying to ascertain why his son was up so early, especially on a Friday during summer holidays. Ed enters the quiet locker room area and slowly heads for his locker and then stops as he notices a small folded piece of paper sticking out of his locker and gently pulls it out.

"Dad." Ed mumbles as he reads the three letters scrawled on the front in his son's handwriting. He hears a small shuffle to his right and looks up to see Greg watching him intently. "Boss…morning."

"Eddie. I see you got one to."

"You got one of these? What's this about?"

"Open it and find out," Greg merely suggests.

"Boss…"

"I could order you," he slightly smirks as Ed looks back down at the paper and finally opens it. He looks at the odd request and then back up at Greg.

"All it says is to meet at your apartment at eleven tomorrow. On a Saturday? What's this about?"

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"We?"

"Well you aren't the only target here," Greg pulls his own folded up paper and wags it in front of his wondering team leader. "Clark say anything about this?"

"No, he was online last night and then when I woke up this morning he was gone. Sophie knows somethin' but she's not saying what…what can I tell ya, it's a personal conspiracy," Ed sighs as he finally opens his locker and then places the folded up note from his son in amidst the rest of his personal things.

"Well I think Dean enlisted Marina's help. This morning she said she had to take a knitting workshop tomorrow when I asked what we were doing on my rare Saturday off. Knitting workshop," Greg smirks as he looks up at Ed and then frowns.

"What is it?"

"It's…it's nothing," Greg shrugs.

"Boss," Ed lightly goads as he folds his arms over his chest.

"A few months back, Dean had told me about this going away dinner he planned for his friend because he wasn't gonna see him again but…you know what? Am sure it's nothing."

"You think he's going back to Texas for good?" Ed asks with a heavy frown. "Maybe it's just…I don't know but I doubt it's that. Not after all he's been doing here. Graduated with top marks and you said he was accepted to his program in University and then the Academy. Has he said anything to indicate that's changed?"

"No," Greg simply answers.

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Haven't I heard that before?" Greg counters with a smirk as Ed just shrugs and then chuckles as they both finally get changed and head for the gym to work out; each of them wondering about the rather cryptic invitation from their sons for 'something' the following day.

At the end of the day, Ed heads for home with the hand written invitation in his pocket; his mind anxious to talk to his son and see what it was all about. He enters his home, tosses his jacket onto the nearby hook and then goes in search of his son. "Hey buddy."

"Hey dad. Oh you wanna ask about the note?" Clark asks as he watches Ed retrieve the paper from his shirt pocket

"Was kinda wondering what it's all about?" Ed asks as he slumps down on the edge of Clark's bed and looks at his son with a wondering expression.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Ed looks at his son with a surprised expression. "You're not gonna tell me either?"

"Mom?"

"She said to wait and see."

"Okay good."

"Right," Ed frowns as he looks down at the piece of paper and then back up at Clark before uttering a small sigh.

"Just tell me…is um…is this for Greg because Dean's leaving?"

"Leaving? Leaving what?"

"Leaving here. You know…going back to Texas."

"Uh not that I know of but it's not that," Clark frowns as he shrugs. "This is just something from…do I really hafta say?"

"No," Ed holds up his hand as he notices his son struggling to keep the surprise or satisfy his father's curiosity. "We'll see what happens tomorrow. I'll call you when dinner is done."

"Dad."

"Yeah?" Ed turns back in haste, pausing in Clark's doorway.

"I hope you um…you know like it."

"Trust me, am whatever you two have done it'll be great…" Ed assures his son with a warm smile before he heads downstairs to talk to his wife and then have dinner. But as he watches Clark during dinner, he notices his son acting a bit stiff at times and has to wonder if perhaps Greg's paranoia was indeed close to something. Was tomorrow a farewell? If not Texas, was Dean going somewhere else? But if so then why just invite him and Greg? Why not include Sophie and Marina as both had gotten close to Dean since his return? Dean would have seen the close connection between his father and Marina, could that be it? Pressure from Dean's birth mother? _Stop worrying about it and just enjoy what your son has in store for you. _

But that was easier said than done as Ed, turns off the light and allows his mind to be overcome by the darkness; seeing images of his son joining the army, springing a surprise marriage on him, saying he was going to join the circus and finally that he wanted to get a sex change. He wakes up the following morning not as well rested as expected.

Ed slowly stumbles into the kitchen to start the coffee, Clark not far behind.

"Sleep well dad?"

"Just tell me that this isn't you and Dean telling us you joined the circus."

"Seriously?" Clark looks at his father in shock.

"Humor your old man."

"Okay…uh we're not joining the circus," Clark frowns as he looks over at Sophie as she enters. "Mom, dad wants to know if I wanna join the circus."

"Your father's had a tough week," Sophie teasingly chides Ed, garnering a snicker from his son and giving his wife an eye roll.

"Fine…you know what? You wanna join the army…"

"Army? Thought you said circus."

"Ed, honey…you need a holiday."

"I need a drink…of coffee," he lightly smirks as he pushes the power button and within minutes the kitchen space is filled with the aromatic aroma of strong dark coffee.

"Back to being human?" Sophie smiles as he takes a few more sips.

"Yes. So Clark…what's on the schedule for today?"

"We'll meet at Dean's place at eleven and then…go from there."

Wanting to press for further details, Ed purses his lips; but a sideways warning glance from his wife and he quickly backs down; trying to shelve his work motto of always trying to anticipate the next move and just enjoy the surprise his son and his son's best friend had concocted for him and Greg. For the rest of the morning hours, he'd try to keep himself busy with stuff around the house to keep his mind from wondering what would happen in a few hours.

XXXXXXXX

"So did you have a part in all this?"

"I gave him some encouragement. But today was his idea."

"And the knitting classes?" Greg inquires as he and Marina sit at the table in his apartment; Dean already on his way downstairs to get a few last minute things ready.

"Why do you sound nervous?"

"Not a fan of surprises."

"I've given you surprises you've liked," Marina replies with a sweet smile.

"Yes but I doubt my day with Dean will end the same way it does with you," he replies as he gives her hand a warm squeeze, making her smile grow wider.

"The day is going to end with you having an amazing day with your son and drawing even closer to him."

"So it's a good surprise then," Greg states more than questions, making Marina look at him in wonder.

"You thought it was…bad news? Greg really?"

"Thought had crossed my mind," Greg replies with a small frown. "Force of habit."

"A habit I need to break you of," she comments lightly. "Trust me, you'll come home a very happy man."

"Okay that I can trust," he confesses in truth. "Alright…well destiny awaits and I'll see you later. So what are you going to do today?"

"Knitting workshop. What you thought I was making that up?"

"No…okay actually a little," Greg sighs. "Just seems very…"

"Domestic?"

"Out of the box…for you," Greg quickly qualifies his answer with a nervous laugh as the buzzer rings, telling them Ed and Clark had finally arrived.

"Saved by the bell," she quips as she follows him to the door. "Tell me all about it tonight okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXX

"So you have any idea what this is all about?" Ed mumbles to Greg as he and Greg hang back as Clark and Dean talk to each other a few feet away.

"No but Marina assured me I'd come home happy."

"Sophie wouldn't even tell me that much," Ed lightly groans as Greg pats him on the back; the two boys turning and finally heading toward them.

"Okay you ready to go? I'm driving."

"You?" Ed asks in haste, making Clark and Greg chuckle. "What? Is he old enough?" Ed winks and then smiles.

"A little newsflash Ed, they are old enough to join…"

"Just don't say the circus," Ed interjects, making Clark laugh and Greg look at his team leader in amusement.

"Okay not the circus," Greg retracts as the four of them pile into Dean's small car, Ed and Greg stuffed into the back and Clark and Dean comfortably in the front.

"Dad you okay back there?"

"Yeah fine," Ed answers his son before looking over at Greg who looks and laughs.

"Eddie doesn't usually like to be a passenger...much less in the backseat. You my friend gotta learn to just go with the flow."

"I said I was fine," Ed retorts as he shakes his head. He looks out the window as Dean meanders through downtown traffic, heading toward Rogers Centre which used to be called the Sky dome and then looks ahead at his son. _A baseball game? Really? _

"Dean…"

"We're here dad," Dean exclaims as he nods to Clark who pulls out four tickets for the matinee Blue Jays game.

"Really? The four of us are going to a baseball game?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Dean asks with a small frown.

"Okay? It's great."

"So your mom know about this?" Ed asks as he wraps his strong arm around Clark's neck and then pulls his son into him for a small but warm hug.

"Yeah she does."

"Damn she's got a good poker face," Ed muses as they present their tickets and then head for their seats. "These are great seats Clark," Ed praises as he and Clark sit down; Dean and Greg heading for the concession stand to get some regular baseball fare.

"So when did you plan this?"

"When or why?"

"Will you tell me why or is that for both me and Greg to know later?"

"I…oh…" Clark stops and frowns; Ed offering his son a small chuckle. "Well we planned this a few months back."

"A few months back? You and mom kept this secret that whole time? I seriously gotta start paying more attention," Ed replies with a soft smile as Greg and Dean return and then finally settle in for the afternoon. The roof was open, the sun was smiling down upon them and the four of them were enjoying the entertainment as well as the association. Ed and Greg talk together, Ed casually glancing over at Dean and Clark who were now fully ensconced in discussing two young girls two rows down.

"Hey," Ed nudges Greg's shoulder as one of the girls looks up and smiles at the two boys and then looks down and giggles with her friend.

"Think we might be abandoned here?" Greg smiles as he looks sideways at Ed.

"Just as long as they don't elope," Ed groans, making Clark look over in horror and Ed and Greg laugh. "Well it would be cheaper but your mom would freak."

"Dad…" Clark huffs before he turns back to Dean, the two of them now texting something.

"You my friend still have one more to get through," Greg reminds Ed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No way…I'm shipping her to an all-girls boarding school in Siberia as soon as she can say the word boys," Ed counters with a small smirk.

"Hate to break it to you Eddie…but they do have boys up there. In fact I think they outnumber the girls.

"Okay I get it," he chuckles as he leans back in his seat as another inning comes to a close. Soon the four of them are cheering with the rest of the crowd as the Jays earn a home run; the conversation steering away from the girls for the moment and focusing on the four of them and some current baseball stats.

The seventh inning stretch soon arrives and the crowds starts to disperse after the stretch itself, Ed now wondering if something more was planned or he should chance to suggest dinner at a nearby diner.

"So about dinner…"

"Oh we have that covered," Dean pipes up, making both Ed and Greg exchange curious glances.

"You do?" Greg looks at his son who merely nods back. "And did you have help from a certain missing co-conspirator for that also?"

"You mean Marina?" Dean retorts.

"Yes."

"Maybe," he shrugs. "But you guys just enjoy the rest of the day okay?"

"We are so far," Greg replies with a small hint of hesitation in his tone.

"What's up dad?" Dean asks, as it was now Ed and Clark's turn to head to the refreshment stand for some liquid refills. "You sounded like you didn't believe me."

"No, I'm just wondering."

"I have no ulterior motive…well maybe I do…kinda."

"You have an ulterior motive for all this?"

"Yeah but can I tell you later?"

"You're not moving away are you?"

"What? No…you thought that's that this was for?"

"After you telling me about what you did for Roger and…"

"And the ballgame and dinner and oh…yeah sorry…this isn't a final goodbye thing."

"It's not?"

"No…I just copied that idea," Dean replies with a smile. "Just something we wanted to do to show our appreciation for our dads. Plus you've helped me so much since I came back and…and I just never found a cool way to say thanks."

"Really?"

"Well we kinda missed father's day and all so um…yeah. That's okay right?"

"Okay?" Greg asks almost in shock, a small lump of tender emotion forming in his throat. "Dean this is one of the best surprises I've ever had. Thank you. But you know for supper, we really don't mind…"

"Dad…we got this okay…really we planned like everything," Dean assures his father with a warm smile just as Ed and Clark return. "Clark and I want to do this."

"Okay but if you need…"

"Nah…we're good right?" Dean looks over at Clark who smiles and nods.

"He tell you what this is all about?" Ed inquires.

"It's all good Eddie."

"Dean told you? Really?" Ed asks incredulously before he looks at Clark who shrugs and smiles.

"You see Eddie…" Greg starts as he pats Ed on the back, "you just gotta know how to negotiate better."

"Ah," Ed smirks as the game starts back up and their banter once again turns to the game and Clark telling Dean he was able to get one of the cute girl's phone numbers to text.

"And you're not worried about that?" Greg nods as Dean and Clark text the girls who look up laugh and then start to text back.

"Nah, I'll run her name on Monday," Ed winks at Greg, making Clark look up at his father in horror, before Ed and Greg both break out into laughter, making their sons roll they eyes, shake their heads and then get back to the game. The next few inning's of the game are enjoyed by the four participants, cheering, laughing, drinking and just having fun; bonds being strengthened as each minute passes.

"So he tell you where we're going for dinner?" Ed asks Greg as the four of them slowly head back to the car amidst the throngs of ballgoers.

"Nope."

"But he told you what this is about? I take it it's not a fond farewell before he goes back to Texas?"

"Nope."

"Is that all you're gonna say no?"

"Nope," Greg looks over at Ed before he smiles. "Eddie…it's gonna be okay. Actually it's a thank you."

"For what?"

"For…being us…that you'll hafta ask Clark later."

The four of them pile back into the small car, but instead of heading to a restaurant or even back to Greg's apartment, Ed looks at the familiar landscape and then at Greg. Resisting the urge to say something further, Ed settles back in the seat wondering what his son was up to. _A thank you…for being us…ask Clark later. _Was Greg right? Was this a thank you just because? Or was there really something more and that was between him and Clark? And as predicted they pull up in front of their home and Ed looks over at Greg who looks back in wonder.

"Hey I know where we are but I have no idea why."

"You'll find out," Dean looks back with a cryptic smile as they all get out and head for the back gate to Ed's backyard. As soon as Ed and Greg enter the backyard both stop and stare at the scene before them. The back table was set with food, a few drinks in a nearby bucket of ice, the barbeque had a Tupperware container of meat on it and a few other things were set up and waiting – but no ladies to greet them.

"Mom, Izzy and Marina went out…somewhere," Clark informs them with a small frown. "So…we're gonna cook."

"Okay…let's get this thing started," Dean mentions loudly as he takes the lighter and then hands it to Dean who shakes his head and hands it back, their silly actions garnering a chuckle from both fathers.

"Here gimme that before you burn down my backyard," Ed mentions as he steps up, takes the lighter and then heads for the barbeque as Greg helps Dean unpack the food. After the barbeque is started, Ed hands Greg a soda and opens one for himself as Dean and Clark take over the grill. He looks at the items he knows Sophie helped their son prepare and feels his heart swelling with love and pride.

"Just to say thank you?" Ed walks up to Clark as he flips over one of the steaks. "All this just because?"

"Yeah," Clark shrugs as he looks up at his father with a smile. "Plus Dean wanted to do something to say thanks to um…to Greg for helping him and such and I figured I'd you now join in also to say you know thanks to. You really liked it?"

"Best day in a long time," Ed whispers as he playfully ruffles his son's hair and gives him a small hug. "Best day."

"Okay I like my steak dead," Greg pipes up as he and Dean join Clark and Ed; the two of them sharing a few more bonding moments, Greg almost unable to verbally thank Dean enough as he recalled Marina's words that he'd return home happy – that was a promise. She was right, his happiness was almost immeasurable.

"Trust me the way Clark's cookin' these things they'll pass into a second life very soon," Ed teases his son as he playfully snatches the barbeque tongs.

"Okay so it's a bit charred."

"Eddie likes his raw."

"Really? You do? You like the blood and all?" Dean inquires.

"Hey Team Edward you know," Clark chuckles as Ed looks at his son and frowns; making both boys laugh a bit more.

"What? What's team Edward?"

"Oh Eddie, even I got this one," Greg boasts. "You know…Twilight?"

"It's gonna be twilight by the time we get to eat this charred steak," Ed looks at Clark and smirks before he takes it off the grill and puts it on Greg's plate, Greg looking down and then back up with an uncertain expression as all three bystanders chuckle.

"Trust me it's all good."

"And for dessert…" Dean opens up another Tupperware container, revealing homemade cupcakes. "Marina's specialty."

"What flavor?" Greg wonders.

"Lemme try," Clark volunteers as he takes a hearty bite from the cupcake and then grins, small bits of the icing sticking to his nose and chin, and making the other three once again erupt with laugher. "Banana and like walnut and I think peanut butter icing."

"No way…really?" Dean quickly grabs one, the two boys forgetting about their steaks, Caesar salad and grilled potatoes that Sophie had made. "Now this…totally rocks. Seriously dad you gotta have cupcakes at the wedding."

"Wedding?" Ed looks at Greg in shock. "Greg? What wedding?" Ed asks in haste.

"Oh uh…sorry," Dean states sheepishly as Greg looks at his son and then over at Ed.

"Nothing official yet…just some musings."

"Don't muse, just ask. Marina's a great woman and you deserve your happiness," Ed mentions in truth.

"Okay back to the cupcakes," Greg quickly changes the subject. The four of them continue to enjoy their meal, talking about the game, Ed and Greg sharing stories about when they went to ball games as teens and other funny anecdotes – just enjoying their male bonding time together as father's, son's and friend's.

"So…" Greg mentions softly as he walks back up to Ed who was grilling a few more veggies for them all to share. "Pretty great kids we got there."

Ed looks over at Clark just as he laughs as Dean holds up the camera and takes a candid of Clark shoving a whole cupcake into his mouth. He looks back at Greg and nods before smiling in agreement.

"Today was perfect Greg. I almost ruined the surprise by wondering what it was all about though," Ed huffs.

"You were being you."

"You know…not funny."

"But I too almost let my paranoia get the better of me. I just don't want to lose him."

"Trust me, I doubt he's going anywhere anytime soon," Ed mentions in truth as both he and Greg pause to look back at their sons; just as a key conversation is discussed and pondered.

"Thanks for the help for today…really was a great day," Dean mentions to Clark as they slowly pick at the nearly demolished cupcake.

"Yeah it was fun. I'm glad we did it. We worked well as a team."

"Yeah we did. And you know if we um…well if we work this well as a team together for this kinda stuff…" Dean's voice trails off as he looks at his phone and frowns and then up at Clark. "Would be great to work as a team in other stuff."

"The police academy?"

"I know at the picnic you said no way. But um…well was hoping you'd change your mind."

"Yeah…maybe."

"Really?"

"Well it would be cool to do it together."

"Awesome. Okay so look she texted back."

"What'd she say?"

"Eddie…"

"I heard boss. Not gettin' my hopes up but I think that was the best surprise of the day. Would be great for them to do that together. Oh and your big plans of course."

"Still in the planning stage."

"Just don't plan for too long," Ed mentions seriously.

"Copy that. Okay…" Greg clears his throat as he lifts his glass. "Here's to good friends," Greg holds up his glass of soda, Ed holding up his to 'clink' it.

"And to amazing sons," Ed adds as he looks over at Dean and Clark with a wide smile. "To the best father/son outing – so far."

Each of them take a drink before the friendly conversation ensues once more, the day starting out with a bit of uncertainty but ending with hope and promise. Ed looks over at the boys and feels comfort settle upon him at the strong friendship that was forming and hopes it will last until they were father's themselves; like him and Greg. It was a great legacy and one he was proud to be a part of.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You okay?"

Ed turns back from the boys, his son giving him a small smile before looking away and then at his boss and close friend before nodding.

"Perfect," he utters softly.

"Perfect? Oh really?"

"Hey what can I tell ya…" Ed smirks as he brings another plate to the table and then grabs a cupcake. "Okay let's see what the fuss is all about over these. They're…okay."

"Hey now…" Greg warns. "They're better than okay. Try it with…" he tries to take the dessert from Ed's hand at the same time Ed tries to shove it all in his mouth to mimic his son, gets some icing on his face and the table erupts into laughter once more; the day having a few hours left to play out and confirming that today would be a special surprise that none of them would ever forget.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well hope you all liked it and please do review before you go. Yeah there will be some more Clark/Dean stuff (and their dads of course) to come esp in season 5!

**PS:** ODG will update next on a very special Wednesday


End file.
